Be My Valentin
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: Para San Valentín, Vio y Sheik planean unos regalitos para Vaati y Ghirahim, pero San Valentín no termina siendo como ellos esperaban. Por enésima vez, Mal Summary xD. YAOI. VaaVio; GhiraFi y GhiraSheik.


**-Título: Be My Valentin.**

**-Autora: This is me, Ninchi -con la vocecita de Mario xD-**

**-Disclaimer: Zelda no me pertenece.**

**-Advertencia: Yaoi :D**

**-Parejas: VaatixVio (obvio, beybeee); GhiraFi y GhiraSheik :D**

**Lo hayan leído o no, pienso que igual es entendible but, me baso en el fanfic de "Un Peligroso Secreto" (como un extra... pero no altera al mundo de UPS, no sé si me explico). Disfrutenlo. :D**

* * *

**~o~BE MY VALENTiN~o~**

San Valentín, el día donde las personas disfrutan sus horas al lado de la persona que ama con todo su corazón. Donde algunos reciben regalos de su admirador secreto o el día donde algunos, simplemente, pasan las horas con sus amigos. No sólo puede haber noviazgo en San Valentín.

Faltaba poco para que Vaati y Vio cumplieran su primer año de amistad, y aún así, el rubio sentía una gran atracción hacia él. Le agradaba estar a su lado, le agradaba hablar con él y le agradaba sus abrazos. Como a todos nos suele pasar, teme arruinar la bella amistad que lleva con él. -me gustaría que, al menos, sepa lo mucho que lo quiero- pensó, una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sé sincero... ¿Te gusta Vaati? - preguntó Sheik, Vio desvió la mirada y sonrió - Sí, te gusta - afirmó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - Vio clavó su mirada en el rubio, fingió estar serio.

-Mírame y no dejes de mirarme - habló seriamente - ¿Te gusta Vaati? - Otra vez, Vio sonrió - Sí, ¿lo ves? Te gusta - sonrió triunfador.

-¡Claro que no! - Vio le dio la espalda.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué sonríes cuando te lo menciono?

-Porque... recuerdo sus locuras - intentó zafarse.

-Lo que digas, Vio - Sheik encogió sus hombros. Se acercó a la mesada, se agachó y abrió un cajón donde se hallaba unos nueve pequeños moldes con forma de corazones - ¿éstos moldes? - preguntó. Vio asintió - ¿Piensas hacerle un corazón de chocolate a Vaati? - preguntó perplejo.

-Le haremos - sonrió pícaro Vio.

-Pero a mí no me gusta Vaati.

-Pero te gusta Ghirahim, y sé que le harás uno - el rubio mayor desvió la mirada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-...-

-Jejejeje - puso la bolsa de chocolate sobre la mesada.

-Mejor me callo - Sheik infló sus cachetes. Agarró otra bolsa que se hallaba en la mesada, la cual un oso de peluche guardaba adentro - ¿Y éste osito?

-¿Es necesario que lo diga? - el pequeño volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Bueno... al menos tendrá algo para abrazar durante las noches - rió. Antes de poner en marcha el chocolate. Sheik y Vio buscaron pequeñas cajitas de cartón, cuyo tamaño iguala a la cajitas de celulares, lo forraron de colores vivos y tenues. Vio se tomó las molestias de escribir una tarjeta; luego, pegó dicha tarjeta en la parte inferior de la tapa de la caja - ¿Crees tú que lo leerá? - preguntó Sheik.

-Espero... - murmuró. Dejó la caja abierta - ¿Listo? - dirigió su mirada a Sheik, quién le asintió - ¿Vamos por los chocolates? - Sheik volvió a asentir. Cortaron las barras de chocolate. Sheik acercó el chocolate a su nariz.

-¡Qué rico!- exclamó - ¿Puedo comer una? - Vio le negó con la cabeza a lo que Sheik hizo puchero, las depositaron en tres tazas y las dejaron derretirse dentro del microondas. Una vez fuera del microondas, virtieron el chocolate sobre los moldes. Las ganas de devorar el chocolate nacieron en los dos - En serio... ¿Puedo comer uno? - preguntó Sheik.

-Cuando los saquemos del congelador - respondió el pequeño concentrado en que no se derramara ni una gota de chocolate - pero sólo para probar - Sheik asintió por tercera vez. Abrieron la puerta del congelador, depositaron los moldes adentro y esperaron unos tres minutos para sacarlas.

-¿Puedo comer? - Vio rodó los ojos y le dio un corazón - Mmmm ¡Está Delicioso! - exclamó - Quiero otro.

-Piensa en Ghirahim y en lo feliz que lo harás cuando vea éstos chocolates - le habló Vio serenamente.

-¡A la Mierda Ghirahim, Quiero Los Chocolates! - acto seguido: Vio se encontraba en un rincón delante de los chocolates, sus manos sostenían una silla de madera.

-¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! - el rubio intentaba espantar al mayor - ¡Los chocolates son para Ghirahim y Vaati!.

-¡ROOAAAARRR! - rugió como un león -¡Dámelos!.

-¡No! - La puerta recibió unos golpes. Sheik y Vio se paralizaron ante dichos golpes - ¿Puedes atender por mí, Sheik?.

-Sí, claro - Sheik observó por la mirilla, era su amigo minish. Junto a una sonrisa, atendió - Hola Vaati - en cuanto abrió la puerta se percató de Ghirahim detrás del brujo - Ho...Hola Ghira - sonrió infantil.

-Hola Sheik...

-¿Qué haces en casa de Vio? - preguntó perplejo el peli blanco mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Sheik.

-Eeehh... - intentó inventar una excusa, Vio le habría dicho a Sheik que ni Ghirahim ni Vaati deben saber la sorpresa que ambos rubios guardan para ellos - nada especial - cerró la puerta tras de sí - sólo vine a visitarlo - respondió.

-Ya veo.. - Vaati intentó entrar, no obstante Sheik le detuvo.

-¡No puedes entrar! - le advirtió. Dicha advertencia dejó escapar en Vaati un "¿Por qué?" - Porque... Vio está muy enfermo, es muy contagioso.

-¿¡Qué tiene!? - se preocupó Vaati.

-Eeeehh... sarampión.

-¿Y por qué tú sí puedes entrar? - cuestionó Ghirahim.

-Porque soy su mejor amigo - Sheik le sacó la lengua.

-Pero... yo lo quiero mucho y me entristecería no poder verlo - Vaati hizo puchero.

-Aguanta - Sheik se encogió de hombros.

-Solamente queremos decirle algo.

-Díganme y yo se lo diré a él - Sheik le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Ghirahim, aunque por dentro perdía la paciencia.

-Queremos decírselo nosotros - dijo el peliblanco.

-¡ASH! ¡Lárguense De Aquí! - el rubio perdió la paciencia. Agarró una manguera, abrió el grifo y echó agua sobre Vaati y Ghirahim.

-¡Está Bien! ¡Está Bien! - dijeron los chicos de peinado emo mientras se alejaban corriendo.

-Cabezas duras... - murmuró el rubio. Vio abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa.

-¿Quién era? - preguntó curioso.

-Tus amigos - respondió el mayor entrando a casa - dijo que querían decirte algo pero no me lo dijeron - tomó asiento en la silla.

-Le mandaré un mensaje - Vio sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear. Sheik fijó la mirada en el par de cajas sobre a mesa. Abrió una; los chocolates ya estaban dentro. Realmente, le eran irresistible aquellos corazones de chocolate. Quiso sacar un corazón. En el momento a hacerlo, Vio le dio un manotazo - Dije Que Será Sólo Para Vaati y Ghirahim - el mayor le hizo puchero - No me convencerás con esa cara - perduraron unos largos segundos clavándose miradas de súplicas y negación - mejor guardaré tu caja aquí, mañana pasa a buscarla... Y se lo entregarás a Ghirahim. ¿Ok? - Sheik asintió.

Salió de la casa de Vio de camino hacia la suya. Atravesando la Ciudadela, encontró a Ghirahim y Vaati sentados en el aljibe, chocando una y otra vez sus manos mientras cantaban, al final de la canción pegaban su cabeza y cola con una sola mano - Somos chicos parloteros, flacos y solteros, muertos hasta el fin, o-key -

-Creo que el agua les hizo efecto - pensó perplejo el rubio, al segundo sonrió y corrió hacia ellos - ¡Me Uno! - Y los tres empezaron a cantar.

Llegó San Valentín. Vio despertó con un suave dolor de estómago. Estaba nervioso y ansioso de ver al brujo que tanto adora. Fijo el reloj, era las diez de la mañana. Deseaba que fuera las cuatro para ir a su casa y entregarle los regalitos que hizo y compró con tanto amor. Sheik, por su parte, se encaminó hacia la casa del peli blanco. Pensando cómo le diría que ésta noche quiere ser su cita. Dio un golpe en la puerta pero se detuvo.

-Espera... si toco la puerta de ésta manera sabrá que soy yo - pensó - tocaré a como lo toca Vaati - dio unos golpes rítmicos.

-Ya te vi, Sheik - dijo Ghirahim desde la ventana de su casa, la cual se hallaba a un metro a la izquierda de la puerta, el rubio no hizo más que sonreír. Ghirahim rodó los ojos cansinos - Espérame, ya voy - cerró la ventana para luego abrir la puerta - ¿Qué se te ofrece, pequeño?.

-Vine a invitarte al nuevo restaurante en la Ciudadela.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ésta noche... A las ocho.

-Pero... ésta noche no puedo.

-No me importa, te espero en la Meseta Beele - dijo y se fue.

-Que es duro - suspiró el peliblanco.

_"Vaati ¿estás en tu casa? Porque voy para allá :D" _sonrió Vio al enviar el mensaje, ya tenía todo preparado así no fuera mucho. Tomó asiento en el sofá. Oyó los golpes en la puerta, sabiendo que era Sheik gritó que pasara.

-Vine a buscar los chocolates - sonrió el rubio mayor - ¿Por qué me miras así? - Vio le miraba desconfiado.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? - Sheik asintió. El pequeño abrió el refrigerador, sacó la caja abierta con corazones de chocolates dentro - recuerda: es, solamente, para Ghirahim - le recalcó.

-Sí, gracias, Vio - sonrió Sheik. Y salió de casa.

-Espero que, al menos, Ghirahim pueda ver los chocolates - pensó Vio. Su celular vibró. Era un mensaje de Vaati.

_"Adelante, Vio, te espero =n_n="_

-¡Bien! - Vio agarró la bolsa hallada en la mesa, salió de su casa. Comenzó a tararear una canción mientras caminaba rumbo hacia la casita de Vaati. Esquivando lodos y charchos, atravesando arbustos y árboles caminaba por la pradera cuando sintió que le arrebataron la bolsa - ¿Pero qué rayos? - dio media vuelta. Frunció el cejo al ver a Azul y Shadow Link husmear su bolsa.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? - preguntó un burlón Azul.

-Aaaw, un osito de peluche - rió Shadow Link.

-¿Para tu novio? - Verde se acercó a su grupo.

-¡Devuélvemelo! - Vio caminó hacia Azul. Verde y Shadow Link se separaron del gruñon a sólo unos pasos formando un triángulo.

-Si logras atraparlo - Azul tiró la bolsa hacia atrás, lanzó el osito de peluche hacia Shadow Link.

-Ven por tu oso, Vio - rió Shadow Link.

-¡Dije que me lo devuelvan! - corrió hacia la sombra. Shadow Link lanzó el osito hacia Verde.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que devolvertelo? - Vio corrió hacia Verde, quien lanzó el osito hacia Azul.

-¡Basta! ¡Esto No Es Gracioso! - Azul disparó una última mirada al muñeco.

-Es un lindo osito - dijo para luego tirarlo hacia el lago.

-¡No! - Se exasperó el rubio. Aprovechando su distracción, Azul y Shadow Link empujaron al calmado al lodo.

-Uuuh... ¡Qué lástima! Tu cita tendrá que verse cancelada - rió malicioso el agresivo. Dio media vuelta, antes de avanzar, notó una pequeña caja. La cogió y la abrió - ¿Chocolates? - agarró uno y comió - Mmmmm ¡Delicioso! - Vio levantó su rostro repleto de lodo, tosió un poco - Gracias por los chocolates, Vio - se alejaron entre risas. Vio pasó su mano sobre su rostro para limpiarse. Movió su mirada hacia el lago, el osito de peluche ya había sido tragado por el agua. Sus ojitos zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas; ni siquiera fuera del colegio se salva de ellos. Se levantó y corrió rumbo a su casa.

Vaati dejó su libro de magias de lado cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta, junto a una sonrisa atendió.

-Oh... Link... - su mohín cambió a uno de asombro en cuanto lo vio - ¡Qué sorpresa!.

-Feliz Día De San Valentín, Vaati - Link dibujó una sonrisa tierna entretanto le entregaba la caja de chocolates al brujo - los hice con mucho cariño para ti.

-Aaaawww Gracias, Link - abre la caja - ¡Chocolates! - cerró la caja. Y le depositó un beso en la mejilla del rubio - Gracias... ¡Qué lindo detalle!... Y... no te he hecho nada - bajó la cabeza apenado.

-No te preocupes... - calló por unos segundos - ¿Te gustaría ir al nuevo restaurante en la Ciudadela esta noche? ¿A las diez?.

-Ahí estaré - sonrió el brujo.

-Bien, entonces, te espero...

-Eh... Link... ¿Has visto a Vio?.

-Está en su casa - se encogió de hombros - en fin, me voy, adiós.

-Adiós - murmuró el mayor cerrando la puerta - ¡Qué raro!.

Vio seguía mascullando y maldiciendo a los Links; si la ley de la brujería no estuviera prohibida, Vio estaría cien por ciento seguro de que no lo pensaría ni un segundo en llenarle de maldiciones. Y todo por una simple fiesta de Verde la cual Vio no pudo asistir debido a que su abuela enfermó - ¿tanto pueden odiarme por eso?, pensó furioso - salió del baño con una toalla rosada en mano, secó sus cabellos mientras se encaminaba hacia el sofá.

-¿¡Vio!? ¿¡Estás En Casa!? - preguntó Vaati a la vez que golpeaba la puerta de entrada.

-Vete, no quiero verte aquí - respondió el rubio.

-¡Uf! Me tenías preocupado, pensé que te habías extraviado o algo por el estilo...

-...

-¿Puedo entrar? - preguntó el mayor con voz aguda.

-¡No! ¡Dije Que Te Fueras! - se cruzó de brazos, lo que menos quería en éste momento era que él lo viera así.

-¡Hum! - Vaati se tele transportó hacia adentro, detrás de Vio - ¡Vio! - llamó y desapareció.

-¿Mmm? - el rubio dio media vuelta perplejo - puedo jurar que lo oí cerca... - pensó al no encontrar a nadie detrás de él. Acto seguido: Vio se encontraba echando agua bendita en cada habitación de su casa -insisto que ésta casa está embrujada.

-¡Maldita sea, No tiene que descubrir que soy un brujo! - Vaati se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared de su habitación una y otra vez.

Sheik abrió la caja de chocolates, sentía ganas de devorarlos de un saque. Cerró la caja y se convenció de que eran autos de juguetes - son autos de juguetes... son autos de juguetes... no son chocolates - se decía así mismo. Caminaba rumbo hacia la Meseta Beele, ansioso de ver al peli blanco; el sol ya se había ocultado de Hyrule brindando paso a la luna con sus amigas, las estrellas. En su camino, delante de él pudo divisar a Fi - ¿Mmm? -detuvo sus pasos -Ahora que recuerdo... Ghira dijo que estaría ocupado... Será que... Mmm - volvió a clavar su vista en la peli celeste, se ocultó entre los árboles para seguirla. Fi llegó al mismo lugar donde Sheik quedó en ver a Ghirahim. Ahí estaba él, esperándola sonriente. Fi corrió hacia él, lo abrazó por el cuello y él por la cintura. Se saludaron con un beso en los labios y con un "Feliz Día". Sheik los observó escondido en los arbustos.

No importa cuántas veces insista, no importa lo que haga para atraer su atención; Ghira siempre amará a Fi. El rubio bajó la mirada, se sintió como un estúpido - Si no te quiere, no te quiere, así que deja de insistir- parecía decirle su cabeza a su corazón. Retrocedió dos pasos, tropezó con una piedra y cayó.

-Auch... - se sobó el brazo; tomó asiento, agarró la caja de chocolates.

-¿Estás bien, Sheik? - el mencionado levantó la cabeza, su amigo estaba ahí, estirando su brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. No obstante, Sheik se levantó por su cuenta.

-Sí, estoy bien - respondió serio, con voz apagada.

-Ten más cuidado por dónde caminas, amigo.

-¿Por qué está ella aquí? - clavó la mirada a Fi. Ghirahim lanzó un suspiro.

-Tú fuiste el cabeza dura, ya tenía planes con Fi para hoy - respondió el peli blanco.

-¡Siempre Prefieres A Ella En Vez De Mí! - alzó la voz molesto. Tiró la caja de chocolates y salió corriendo - ¡Idiota! - Detuvo sus pasos, volvió hacia Ghirahim y agarró la caja - son demasiados ricos como para desperdiciarlos contigo - y, otra vez, salió corriendo. Ghirahim no hizo más que mirarlo perplejo. Sheik corrió hasta la pradera del Norte, tomó asiento en un árbol. Y sollozó. Agarró un corazón de chocolate - ¡snif! estúpido Ghira ¡snif! - agarró otro corazón de chocolate y comió - ¡snif! ¡Qué rico, la putamadre!.

Vio acomodaba sus libros por orden alfabéticos, detuvo su rutina cuando sintió su celular vibrar. Fijó el mensaje. Era Sheik.

_"Vio, soy Sheik :D, ¿Te gustaría pasear por la Ciudadela ahora mismo? ¿Como amigos?"_

-Ya qué... - el pequeño se encogió de hombros y le afirmó con un mensaje. Al segundo, escuchó los golpes en la puerta - ¡Fua! Vino en Nube Voladora o qué - abrió la puerta, tal como lo sospechó, era el rubio - ¡Qué rápido!.

La Ciudadela estaba concurrida de parejas y amigos. A Vio no le había parecido una buena idea pero no podía rechazar la invitación de Sheik.

-¿Y Ghirahim? - preguntó curioso.

-Él prefiere estar más con Fi que conmigo - respondió molesto.

-oops... lo siento, pero que eso no te tire abajo - le sonrió tierno.

-Sí, lo sé - dibujó una sonrisa forzosa. Agarró la mano de Vio y lo condujo hacia el bar hallado al frente de Artes Marciales de Tesshin - Yo invito - le dijo a Vio, pero Vio no lo escuchó. Sheik se percató de que Vio estaba mirando hacia una dirección, trató de mirar lo que el pequeño. En el nuevo restaurante, estaban Link y Vaati sentados en una mesa, hablando y compartiendo sonrisas - ¡Uy!.

-Verde hijo de p*ta - murmuró Vio enojado; la gana de darle un puñetazo en la cara no estaba ausente. Le tiraron su oso, le robó su chocolate, lo último que faltaba era que le robara a Vaati.

-Lo siento, Vio, no sabía - se disculpó el mayor.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa - negó con la cabeza sutilmente - Lo siento, Sheik, pero... no quiero seguir aquí y tú tampoco querrás seguir aquí - agregó.

-¿Por qué? - cuestionó perplejo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el restaurante. No sólo estaban Vaati y Link, también estaban Ghirahim y Fi. El peli blanco parecía disfrutar cada segundo con ella. Sheik bajó la mirada triste - Tienes razón, tampoco quiero estar aquí.

Ambos salieron de la Ciudadela decepcionados, Vio se despidió de Sheik para luego encaminarse hacia su casa; perdieron las ganas de seguir un minuto más afuera. Querían dormir y olvidarse de éste día.

... ... ...

Ghirahim se despidió de Fi, la acompañó hasta su casa; de regreso a la suya, se topó con Sheik sentado en una banca de madera. Ghirahim no recordaba nunca haberlo visto tan triste. Se sintió mal por un rato por haberlo lastimado. Ni siquiera él estaba enterado que Sheik gustaba de él. Se dirigió lentamente hacia él.

-Lo siento, Sheik, no sabía que sentías algo por mí... sinceramente, pensé que ya naciste insoportable.

-Ya no importa - desvió la mirada - lo importante es que eres feliz con Fi - fingió una sonrisa en vano ya que una lagrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla. El peli blanco acercó su pulgar para secarle aquella lágrima.

-Créeme que si tuviera la posibilidad de vivir con las dos personas que amara, viviría con Fi y contigo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - el mayor asintió. Los ojitos del rubio brillaron al mismo tono que las estrellas sobre el manto nocturno. Se puso en pie; y sin pensarlo, se acercó al peli blanco a depositarle un beso en los labios. Ghirahim se dejó llevar, correspondió el beso a la vez que rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos; Sheik, por su parte, abarcó el cuello del mayor profundizando el beso, demostrando cada emoción que sentía por él.

-Estúpido Verde cara de pato, por qué tiene que robarme todo - pensó furioso mientras abrochaba los botones de su pijama. Vio bufó al oír golpes en la puerta, no veía la hora de irse a dormir. Bajó por las escaleras. Miró por la mirilla. Se asombró al ver que era el brujo. Abrió la puerta asombrado - ¿Vaati? ¿Qué haces a éstas horas?.

-Iba a decirte si querías pasear pero veo que estás en pijama.

-No te preocupes, no tengo sueño de todos modos; espérame - cerró la puerta, entró rápido a su habitación a vestirse - ya estoy listo - sonrió el rubio. Vaati le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, llevó sus manos hacia los hombros del pequeño para acomodarle la túnica - incluso desarreglado luces adorable - rodeó con su brazo el hombro de Vio - vamos... quiero pasar las últimas horas de San Valentín contigo.

-Yo también - pensó Vio siguiendo los pasos del brujo - ¿Y Verde? - no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Link? Sólo salimos como amigos - respondió el brujo sereno.

-Porque he oído que gusta de ti - desvió la mirada.

-¿Ah sí? - se asombró a lo que Vio asintió - pues, no me interesa del todo, yo estoy interesado en otra persona - el rubio sonrió y se aferró al mayor.

-Tomá Verde - pensó maliciosamente el menor. Tomaron asiento en una banca.

-Gracias por los chocolates, Vio - Vaati sacó de su mochila la caja de chocolates.

-¿Y eso?

-Link me lo llevó - dicho eso, Vio maldijo a su compañero de clases - pero sé que lo hiciste tú - Vio miró perplejo al mayor - pues... - señaló la tarjeta pegada en el inferior de la tapa - es tu letra, ahí supe que fuiste tú. Eres tímido, Vio - rió.

-Sí, tímido - rodó los ojos. Vaati abrió la caja - ¿No lo comiste?

-Sólo uno... el resto quiero compartirlo contigo - agarró un chocolate y lo llevó hacia la boca de Vio. Y éste comió el chocolate. Vaati agarró otro chocolate para comerlo - está delicioso.

-Gracias... aunque lo único que hice fue darle forma.

-Pero aún así, eres capaz de perder tiempo valioso de tu vida por hacerme algo lindo - Vio agarró un chocolate y lo llevó a la boca de Vaati - Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti - el rubio se sonrojó ante lo dicho - Feliz Día De San Valentín, Vio - lentamente, se acercó al pequeño a besarle en los labios

-Feliz Día De San Valentín, Vaati - respondió el pequeño entre besos.

**~o~FIN~o~**

* * *

**Me tomó el día entero de San Valentín xDDDD Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado :3**


End file.
